entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfram von Bielefield
Wolfram was an extremely proud, full blood mazoku price who accidentally became engaged to the new king Shibuya Yuuri. Though originally antagonistic towards his half-human fiancé, Wolfram grew to love Yuuri who changed the way he saw the world and taught him to be a better person. With Yuuri no longer in Shin Makoku, it is now Wolfram's responsibility to take the thrown to rule the kingdom of Shin Makoku in his stead, protecting what Yuuri left behind. Canon history Wolfram is the third and youngest son of Cecilie von Spitzweig and of the eldest son of the von Bielefield family. Though his father took no interest in Wolfram, he was raised lovingly by his mother and brothers, especially middle child Conrad. Wolfram and Gwendal, his oldest brother, are both full blood Mazoku--a race of "demons" who inhabit Shin Makoku. Mazoku are able to live long lives (Wolfram himself being in his 80s when the series begins) and those with strong maryoku are able to use majutsu (magic). Conrad's father was human, however. Though he loved his older brother dearly, upon discovering this, Wolfram closed his heart to him and chose to scorn Conrad for his mixed blood. (Globally, Humans are generally prejudice against Mazoku and Mazoku of Humans). Cecilie von Spitzweig became Maou (ruler) of Shin Makoku and ruled during a time of war. Wolfram was still too young to be involved in the fighting and watched Conrad march off with other half-blood Mazoku called the Rutenburg soldiers to fight in a suicidal battle. Though Conrad returned a hero and earned recognition for himself, the prejudices against humans and mixed blood mazoku remained, continuing to distance the two brothers even then. Conrad remained ever watchful and loving towards Wolfram despite every hurtful look and thing the younger said and did. When Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku, Wolfram was in charge of his own special group of soldiers adept in using maryoku/majutsu. He was known as the selfish prince and primarily characterized by his cold demeanor and extreme pride. He believed his brother Gwendel to be better suited to be the next Maou after his mother and insulted Yuuri's mother, slighting at her morals. Yuuri slapped Wolfram across his cheek, inadvertently asking for Wolfram's hand in marriage in the customs of the noblemen of Shin Makoku. Concerned for his pride, Wolfram challenged Yuuri to a duel and was put in his place by Yuuri's powerful alter ego. Originally he refused to end their accidental engagement for the sake of his pride but the longer Wolfram spent with Yuuri the more his reasons matured with his feelings. Knowing Yuuri prefers women, he adopted a frilly pink nightgown and made more obvious advances towards him while in private such as sleeping in Yuuri's bed. He feared that Yuuri would cheat on him, though, and followed him everywhere he could, often times calling him a cheater for idling with women or attractive men. It should be said that Yuuri does not see Wolfram as his fiance, merely as a good friend and often makes faces or tries to avoid any mention of being engaged to another male. He grudgingly allows Wolfram to sleep in his bed (though as the series progresses in the second and third seasons it has become habitual and almost expected). Yuuri apparently glosses over every mention of Wolfram's feelings for him though most everyone else sees that Wolfram has fallen in love. Yuuri is indiscriminate about friendship and treats Wolfram no better than anyone else though their closeness in physical age leads them to filler hijinks. Over the course of the series Yuuri taught Wolfram many things. He taught him to ease up on his prejudices against humans which allowed Wolfram to accept Conrad as his brother once more. Yuuri's love and open heart to everything and everyone made Wolfram open his own and grow more considerate. though he continued to fault Yuuri for being too much of both. Wolfram stopped being the selfish prince and became a selfless one as he risked everything to keep Yuuri and Yuuri's interests safe. When Yuuri adopted Greta, a human girl, as his own daughter, Wolfram eagerly accepted the decision and took Greta to be his own child as well (since they were engaged after all). This was a true test of his willingness to abandon the prejudices he'd grown up with and through the series he is shown as a dutiful father; reading to her, protecting her, comforting her. Wolfram takes his role as her father as seriously as he does his role as Yuuri's fiance. The three of them often sleep together int Yuuri's large bed. Wolfram's ancestor Rufus Bielefeld fought beside the Original King Shinou to destroy Soushu, lending his heart as one of the four keys to the boxes in which Soushu was eventually sealed, namely 'Hellfire in Frozen Tundra'. Wolfram inherited this key as his brothers inherited their own from their ancestors. Wolfram was possessed by the perverted soul of Shinou, however, and in the end disrupted a sealing ceremony and caused the revival of Shinou/Soushu. As the keys were taken, the body part they were part of ceased to work. Wolfram's heart stopped and he was put into a frozen coffin to keep his body safe for when Yuuri rescued and returned his heart to him. Once revived he was helpless to help Yuuri but was able to witness his final victory. Once freeing Shinou from Soushu's power, Yuuri was permitted to return home for the last time, never to return to Shin Makoku. Wolfram shouted at him to go home but tearfully called out his name as Yuuri indeed went back to Earth. Following his leave, the ten noble families gathered to decide who would be the next Maou. Waltorana von Bielefeld, Wolfram's uncle, nominated Wolfram for the position and the nobles all agreed. Though Wolfram did not want to become Maou, believing that there was only one true Maou and he was Yuuri, he eventually accepted the nomination in order to protect everything Yuuri had worked for. Entranceway history Relationships *Character: Description of relationship. External links *Wikipedia:Character *Logs Category:Characters Category:Kyou Kara Maou